Dulce amor
by Janii-chan
Summary: Vio como toda la gente a su alrededor reía; en Fairy Tail, había fiesta. Él y Lucy, habían pasado por un largo camino antes de haber podido ser novios y ahora, iban a casarse... NaLu


_Hola! Esto es lo primero que escribo de Fairy Tail. Es un song fic, con dos canciones hermosas (los nombres los pondré al final) Tengo pensado escribir un fanfic de ése anime, pero primero debo terminar unos que tengo de The prince of tennis. Bueno, amo el NaLu, Gruvia y Gale; así es que sólo esperen y traeré una buena historia :)_

_Advertencia: OOC y Lemmon (aunque es sólo un intento) así es que si eres menor de 16 años, recomendaría que no lo leyeras… _

_Disclaimers: Fairy Tail no me pertenece – por desgracia – son propiedad de Hiro Mashima sempai._

_Sin más demora, aquí está éste one-shot._

Vio como toda la gente a su alrededor reía; en Fairy Tail, había fiesta. Él y Lucy, habían pasado por un largo camino antes de haber podido ser novios y ahora, iban a casarse. Fijó su vista en ella que estaba hermosa, con un vestido blanco y un hermoso peinado.

**Despejar los miedos que nos puedan quedar. **

**Silencios van quedando atrás, recuerdos que se ahogan al mar. **

**Vamos a caminar, tomados de la mano al altar y el blanco que te hace vibrar, **

**Tus ojos ya no dicen jamás.**

Lo admitía, estaba asustado. No sabía en qué se estaba metiendo al ir con Lucy frente a un juez y decir "acepto". De lo que sí estaba seguro, era que quería pasar el resto de su existencia con ella. La amaba y quería protegerla.

**Y ahora puedes dormir tranquila, **

**Si tú eres la luz de mi corazón. **

**Y si pierdes tu fe, te levantaré.**

No, ya no podían seguir mintiéndose. Ambos se amaban y no hubieran soportado el hecho de entregarle a otras personas a la persona que aman. Ellos estaban haciendo lo correcto. Y a pesar de que sabían que tendrían altos y bajos; ellos habían decidido unir sus vidas.

**Porque siempre hay verdad, siempre hay verdad, entre tú y yo. **

**Porque solo hay verdad, solo hay verdad entre los dos. **

**Porque siempre estarás, siempre estarás, donde esté yo. **

**Porque siempre hay verdad, siempre hay verdad y es nuestro amor, **

**Es nuestro amor.**

-Lucy Heartfilia – habló el juez – ¿Aceptas a Natsu Dragneel como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, el resto de sus vidas?

-Sí, acepto – dijo ella sonriente, dándole una mirada fugaz a Natsu

-Natsu Dragneel – volvió a decir el juez - ¿Aceptas a Lucy Heartfilia como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, el resto de sus vidas?

-Sí, acepto – dijo apretando la mano de su mujer

-Ahora los declaro: Marido y mujer – sentenció el hombre – Puede besar a la novia –

Y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si estaba hermosa… Natsu tomó la cara de Lucy de forma delicada y selló su promesa con un tierno beso, al cual ella respondió encantada. Aquel día, era el día en que ambos comenzarían su nueva vida juntos.

**Despejar las penas que arrastramos demás, el miedo eterno la obscuridad, **

**Con flores hoy lo vas a enterrar. **

**Vamos a caminar, tomados de la mano al altar **

**Y el blanco que te hace vibrar, tus ojos lloran felicidad.**

**Ahora puedes dormir tranquila,**

**Si tú eres la luz de mí corazón lo que quieras de mí yo te lo daré…**

La fiesta duró lo suficiente. Los recién casados disfrutaron junto a sus amigos y luego tomaron rumbo hacia Hargeon, la ciudad en la que se conocieron. Ahí habían decidido tener su luna de miel. Llegaron al hotel y ambos se quedaron mirando.

Estaban un poco incómodos, sabían que se hacía en una luna de miel; pero aun así estaban nerviosos. No, no era su primera vez. De novios, ya lo habían hecho. Aun así, saber que ya estaban casados era lo que los ponía nerviosos.

-Neh, Lucy – habló Natsu, volteándola y haciendo que quedaran de frente – Te amo – acarició su rostro – Ahora sí eres mía – sonrió y le robó un beso

Ella le pasó las manos por atrás de la cabeza y lo acercó – Y tú eres mío – lo besó de vuelta

Un beso de amor puro, ¡Cuánto se amaban!, ¡cuánto se deseaban!

**Dulce amor.**

**Comamos labios dejamos piel, **

**En el arrullo del corazón **

**Pegados para en el roce arder.**

Natsu guio a Lucy a la cama sin despegar sus labios de ella. Se recostó con delicadeza encima de ella y continuaron besándose. Se amaban, estaban hechos el uno para el otro y lo sabían. Ella comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de él y el comenzó a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba sus perfectos y niveos brazos.

Lucy suspiraba a cada beso que Natsu le daba y él se excitaba tan solo con escucharla. Se quitó la camiseta y siguió besando a su ahora esposa. Metió sus manos con frenesí bajo la camiseta de ella para acariciar sus pechos.

**Colgados, ebrios de fiebre de responder, **

**A la llamada de la atracción. **

**Juntos, alados, buscando miel.**

Terminó de desnudarla y contempló el cuerpo de su mujer con deseo. Se veía tan linda, tan excitada, tan adorable… no cabía de la emoción. La besó una vez más y se posicionó entre las piernas de ella pidiendo permiso para entrar.

**Yo entro en ti, tú me contienes a viva voz. **

**Entrelazados de la raíz, cuando nos damos los dos. **

**Fuego al fin, ritmo sagrado y borracho Dios. **

**Equilibrados de la nariz, cuando nos damos los dos.**

Él se puso abajo e hizo que ella se sentara sobre él, se levantó un poco y comenzó a besarla mientras el vaivén continuaba. Él sentía que la vida de ambos sería maravillosa y no sabía cómo podría expresarle eso a Lucy.

Mientras ella, sentía que jamás quería separarse de él. Lo amaba y lo necesitaba a su lado para sentirse completa. Era el amor de su vida y lo sentía a cada movimiento, en cada beso, en cada caricia.

**Dulce amor, tomemos rumbo para el placer, **

**Donde las almas son de sudor y no nos juzgan ni mal ni bien,**

**Flotando, en el idioma de la carne. El peso de ambos tibio vapor, **

**Ensortijados hombre y mujer.**

El vaivén que ambos llevaban comenzó a ser más rápido, ya que ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax del momento. Los gemidos de Lucy, excitaban cada vez más a Natsu haciendo que éste mordiera el labio de su esposa.

Mientras ella, enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de su pareja. Sentía su cuerpo arder de placer, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración entrecortada, besaba a Natsu entre grandes gemidos.

**Yo entro en ti, tú me contienes a viva voz.**

**Entrelazados de la raíz cuando nos damos los dos.**

**Fuego al fin, ritmo sagrado y borracho Dios.**

**Equilibrados de la nariz, cuando nos damos los dos.**

Ambos jadeantes, se recostaron uno al lado del otro una vez llegaron al máximo punto de placer. Se miraron… ambos enrojecidos, con la mirada llena de amor.

Natsu la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él – Te amo, Lucy – besó su frente con extremada ternura

Con sus manos en el firme pecho de Natsu, ella sonrió - Te amo – le respondió – Tanto que estoy asustada – confesó

Él enarcó una ceja - ¿De qué? – le preguntó

-De que te canses de mí y me dejes – bajó la mirada

-Idiota – le sonrió – Jamás podría aburrirme de tí

**Pásame la mano para escondernos en secreto **

**Oír de cerca el momento donde la mano te aprieta **

**Enterrarnos de lanceta un beso medio travieso, **

**Como un niño llega a viejo, juega pool con la muleta.**

Lucy besó a su esposo una vez más de forma posesiva. Luego le sonrió – Neh, Natsu –lo llamó

-¿Sí? –

-Dijiste que podía pedirte lo que quisiera, ¿verdad? – Ella se sonrojó y él asintió – Un bebé - Natsu la miró confundido – Quiero un bebé – bajó su mirada avergonzada

Él enarcó una ceja y la miró pícaro –Deberías haberlo dicho antes – sonrió y luego la besó una vez más

**Pongamos sobre la mesa, lo que siempre está en silencio.**

**El ángel que no está muerto, la maldita cenicienta, **

**El fuego que entre las piernas, ponga dones como vueltos.**

**Ese que no tiene asiento y que tiene la receta.**

Se dieron una mirada más dándose a entender que ambos querían más y siguieron en su tarea durante el resto de la noche. Por ahora, sólo querían disfrutarse el uno al otro, querían sentirse, saborearse… se amaban y eso era lo importante. Ya después tendrían toda la vida para tener un bebé.

**Yo entro en ti, tú me contienes a viva voz.**

**Entrelazados de la raíz, cuando nos damos los dos. **

**Fuego al fin ritmo sagrado y borracho Dios. **

**Equilibrados de la nariz cuando nos damos los dos.**

_Awww, no sé a uds pero yo amo éstas dos canciones…_

_La primera que es cuando se están casando, se llama "Verdad" y es de un grupo chileno muy bueno llamado "De saloon" :)_

_La segunda, que comienza cuando ambos se encuentran en el hotel, se llama "Dulce amor" y es de un trovador chileno muy bueno también, llamado "Chinoy" (L)_

_Pueden encontrar ambas canciones en youtube :)_

_Por cierto, ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí!_

_También espero que me dejen un review!_

_Un gran abrazo!_

_Bless_

_Jani-chan :)_

_P.D. Espero pronto poder subir un fanfic de Fairy Tail :) _


End file.
